twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CrazyGirl3820
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:CrazyGirl3820 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Fingernails (Talk) 22:11, April 13, 2010 ewwo! glad to see i'm not the only crazy here! want an infobox? i can make one for you! ♥Luna♥ all'ight! i'll set it up for you! but don't mess with your page untill after it's up or i can't do it okay? oh, and to leave this ♥Luna♥ just make three or four of these ~ ♥Luna♥ it's up! just edit your page and look for the green puzzle piece, then roll over that and in the bottom right corner theres an edit button so you call fill it out! ♥Luna♥ you're very welcome! but please make sure to leave your name/sig when you post or i won't know it's you. ♥Luna♥ uh, in the top right corner of the key board under the esc button, there's a ~/` button, hold shift and press this button and it should come up. ♥Luna♥ you're welcome! ♥Luna♥ do you need help? i know the picture is hard to do, i could help if you want. ♥Luna♥ Fix I restored you page for you, if you need anything else dont hesitate to ask. (talk) 03:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. If theres anything I can do in the future dont hesitate to ask. (talk) 03:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It was nothing. If you ever need anything just leave me a message! (talk) 03:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Luna Cont. all'ight. gimme a sec and i'll try to get it up. but again, don't mess with the page or i can't do it. ♥Luna♥ do you want the avatar or the pink picture? ♥Luna♥ okay, sorry, i'll fix it to that one! ♥Luna♥ odeeday! it's up for you! ♥Luna♥ you're welcome but K got to it before i did. you should thank him. ♥Luna♥ Awards Would you like the Vampire or Wolf awards? Also please remember to click signature or type ~~~~ this will leave a link to your user page so people can find you. (talk) 04:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :There you go! Also thank you for signing, you be surprised how many people still refuse to do it. ;) (talk) 04:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know where Luna got her signature but I had Fingernails make mine. They're really nice and they've made most of the sigs people use around here. -- (talk) 04:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Signature Absolutely, what would you like? What font and what color? There's some font ideas here. Fingernails 04:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I should have it done in about 10 or 15 minutes. Fingernails 04:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, it took a little longer than expected. How about this? Fingernails 04:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, would you like it to say "Crazy", "Cailin" or "Crazy/Cailin"? Fingernails 17:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I changed it. How's that? Fingernails 21:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great! Okay, to get it go to and scroll down to the signature section. In the longer box, copy and paste this code...> |CrazyGirl3820 (talk)}} :::::Then, check that little box underneath it, scroll down and click "save". Fingernails 22:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC)